


Leave

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Wedge and Wes take some time to enjoy leave.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Wes Janson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a loose sequel to "Stressed Out".

It said a lot about Wes’s pranking habits that Wedge nearly had a hernia entering his quarters and finding the other man lounging on the bed waiting for him. 

“Did you need something?” Wedge asked, freezing in place and casting a wary look around the room. He looked up first. Humans had a tendency to forget to look above their natural sightlines when searching for something. Wes had long since cured Wedge of the oversight.

“I’m hurt. Genuinely hurt, Wedge,” Wes said with a soulful look. He pressed a large hand to his chest and pouted his lips. “Such paranoid. Such fear. When all I wanted to do was relax with you now that we have some proper down time.”

“Your definition of fun needs work,” Wedge retorted. There was nothing obviously amiss, so the prank had to be lurking behind a closed door or drawer. Perhaps in his toiletry kit? Or had Wes messed with the fixtures in the refresher? He began a cautious walk forwards. He hadn’t been down on the beach with the Wraiths but still somehow had sand in… places. Places there should never be sand.

There was an intensity to Wes’s eyes that gave Wedge pause. Either the prank was about to be sprung or…

Well. Wes liked to see his practical jokes go off but rarely remained in the line of fire if he could at all help it. So perhaps… this wasn’t a prank.

As though reading his mind, Wes surged off the bed. Wedge let himself be crowded against the wall, wary but willing to see what the Taanabian had planned before doing anything. 

Wes didn’t say anything. He let his body communicate everything for him. They were the same height, which made it easy for Wes to lean forward and press their lips together. His body was much broader than Wedge’s, heavier, more densely muscled, and built for power. Wedge yielded to the kiss, opening his mouth just enough to engage with Wes’s, kissing him back slowly. Wes crowded forward a bit more and Wedge reveled in the sense of being surrounded. 

Then he reached up. Touched Wes’s jaw, applying just a hint of pressure, and Wes fell back. His chest heaved, energy thruming through his muscles. Most notably, Wes’s head fell to the side, baring his neck slightly. 

“What’s the prank, Wes?” Wedge asked in a low voice. He didn’t think there was one, actually. But that wasn’t the point of the question. 

Wes shook his head, eyes half closed and lowered to look towards the floor. “There isn’t one.”

Wedge let his hand drift up Wes’s jaw. His skin was dark from being in the sun and his cheeks bare of any hint of stubble. There was a softness to his face, actually, that suggested he’d shaved recently. Wedged sniffed faintly, and picked up the barest hint of vanilla. The scent and clear suggestion of preparation sent a shiver of desire down Wedge’s spine.

“Then why are you here?” Wedge asked, thumbing at Wes’s lower lip.

Catching the tip of his thumb with his teeth, Wes sucked on the digit for a few seconds. “To be with you,” he said.

“Hmm.”

Wedge pressed his thumb deeper into Wes’s mouth, feeling it go slack. Then he withdrew his hand and used it to press down on Wes’s shoulder. The other man immediately dropped onto his knees and Wedge had to bite back a growl of desire at the display of submission.

Wes could tear him in half without breaking a sweat, was bold in his pursuit of pretty women, and smug when describing various sexual escapades. He was cocky to a fault, loud, and always burning with an intensity that could overshadow entire squadrons worth of people. 

He was also always, completely, and utterly at Wedge’s mercy. It didn’t matter if Wes was mounting him with a snarl, or purring sweet seductive words in his ear while he played Wedge’s body like a perfectly tuned starfighter. One word, one look, one meeting of their eyes and all of that melted away in sweet, perfect submission. 

Dark, dilated eyes stared up at Wedge, hungry with desire but also restrained. Wes knelt, waiting, literally quivering, for orders.

Wedge ran a hand through the dark curls sitting right at hip height while using the other to open his trousers. Wes’s mouth opened as soon as Wedge started to pull his cock through the front of his underpants and he immediately pushed inside. 

He fucked Wes’s mouth with slow thrusts, rolling his hips forward and back, and now holding Wes’s head with both hands. Lips wrapped perfectly around his cock and there was just enough suction to tease him closer to full hardness.

After a while, Wedge paused, cock deep Wes’s mouth (but not down his throat). He reached down, pushing on his jaw with his fingertips and took a few moments to enjoy seeing his cock resting on Wedge’s tongue. Then, sighing, he reluctantly pulled his cock free and tugged Wes back to his feet.

“Come help me in the shower,” Wedge ordered in a cool voice. Without bothering to look back, Wedge pushed past Wes and headed for the refresher. 

It was later, after Wedge had rinsed away all the inexplicable bits of nature he’d carried into the barracks with him, that Wedge really put Wes to use. He’d been eager to help Wedge with the soap, of course, and didn’t blush or tease while Wedge cleaned himself out for sex. Which was good, as it meant Wedge finished the necessary hygienic work sooner and could enjoy Wes’s recently shaved face quicker. 

The safety rail on the side of the shower stall was somehow a bit chilly to the touch and Wedge was hanging onto it for dear life. Water continued to hit his chest and roll down his body but that was incidental to Wes’s mouth on him. 

The hand not clutching desperately at the metal bar had a tight hold on Wes’s hair so he could hold his head at just the perfect angle behind himself. He ground back as Wes slipped his tongue in his ass again, moaning helplessly at the feeling of wet, wriggling penetration. He eased off the pressure after a while and Wes went back to licking and sucking at the rim and area around his hole. 

He wanted a holo of this, Wedge suddenly realized. Tycho had described it to him before, once long ago, but he wanted to _see it._ He wanted to see Wes’s face buried in his ass, his jaw working and expression blissful. He wanted to watch Wes get hard while rimming him and see his own expression change when Wes finally started slipping his tongue inside. 

He wanted to see Wes eagerly servicing him while Wedge held him in place, completely and utterly at Wedge’s disposal to be used however he wished.

“Fingers,” Wedge gasped. His body was relaxed and open but also burning with need for _more._

Immediately, Wes pulled back and his tongue was replaced by a finger. It wasn’t enough, so Wedge jerked hard on Wes’s hair-

There was a grunt and a sudden quick tap on his ankle. Wedge immediately loosened his grip and glanced behind himself. Wes grinned reassuringly up at him, rubbing at his head where Wedge had yanked his hair. 

“Not quite so hard,” Wes said. 

“Sorry about that,” Wedge apologized.

“I’ll just take that as a sign I was doing well.”

“More than a little,” Wedge said. He turned and stepped away slightly so Wes could stand up. “Why don’t we take this into the bedroom? After you brush your teeth.”

That made Wes laugh and he leaned forward, nuzzling Wedge’s jaw. “Meet you out there.”

* * *

Wes crawled up onto the bed, nipping and kissing Wedge’s skin as he moved up his body. “Hi. Can I help?” he asked somewhat breathlessly. 

“Mm, please,” Wedge replied. 

Wes ran his hand down his back, fingers tracing the lines of his muscles, until he reached his ass. Wedge moaned as Wes took hold of the modestly sized vibe buried in his ass and began to play with it. The vibrator slid in and out of his ass, gliding easily through the lubricant Wedge had applied to help with insertion. His hips began to rock forwards and backwards with the steady thrust of the toy and new, louder noises slipped out as Wes began to play with the angle of the vibe. The toy wasn’t nearly as big as what Wedge preferred to be penetrated by but the rhythmic vibrations went a long way to make up for the lack. 

Wes shifted closer and began to rut his hard, wet cock again Wedge’s hip. Wedge managed to hold out for another minute or two, but then, after Wes turned the vibrations up, he broke. 

“Fuck me, Wes,” Wedge cried out. His body _burned_ with need, his ass clenching around the slender vibe.

The toy slid out and Wes cursed under his breath as he fumbled with the controls to deactivate it. Wedge rolled onto his back and dragged Wes on top of him as soon as the toy was tossed aside. 

“Hard. Fast,” Wedge gasped.

Wes whimpered and shuddered. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment and Wedge could feel him slipping into a deeper state of submission. Kriff, that was hot. 

As soon as he gathered himself, Wes hoisted Wedge’s legs up into the air, hooking his arms under his knees. Wedge breathed out, focusing on relaxing as Wes pressed forward.

“Oh, fuck,” Wedge moaned as Wes’s cock drove into his ass. He was _much_ bigger than the vibe and was going significantly deeper. “Nngh.”

Wes whimpered into his ear as he kept pushing inside him, driving deeper and deeper. By the time Wedge was fully skewered on his cock, he was panting hard and shaking with suppressed need.

It was good. It was _so kriffing good_ Wedge couldn’t believe he’d gone so long without being fucked on a regular basis. His legs were wrenched wide apart and pressed against his chest, causing his thighs to ache from the strain. He stretched his arms above his head, fingers scrabbling at the wall as he squeezed experimentally around Wes’s cock. 

He wanted to grab Wes’s hair and give it a good, hard tug, to drag his head down and sink his teeth into his neck. Wes was _his_ right now and he wanted to leave something behind to remind him of that. Instead of indulging himself, though, Wedge rocked his hips as best he could and squeezed down on Wes’s cock again. 

“Fuck me, Wes, fuck me good and hard,” he moaned.

“Sithspawn,” Wes swore, then jerked his hips back and forward again. The thrust was just what Wedge had asked for and he cried out in pleasure. Wes did it again and Wedge cried out again. His hips began to rock harder and faster, letting him ravish Wedge harder and faster.

“Force-” 

Wedge couldn’t even finish a single curse word, not with Wes’s cock plowing steadily in and out of his loosened hole. Every nerve was on fire and his body exploded in pleasure each time the round, exposed head of Wes’s cock hit his prostate. He howled when Wes bottomed out inside him, feeling the ache of each thrust almost too deep to fathom. 

Wes paused, then surged forward, dragging Wedges hips up off the bed. His head dropped down next to Wedge’s, his body tensing.

“Don’t stop until you come,” Wedge growled.

Wes obeyed.

The air was then filled with nothing but desperate gasps, shrieking cries, and the frantic slap of flash hit flesh. Wes’s hips thrust wildly, driving his cock so hard and fast into Wedge that he could barely make out each individual thrust. Pleasure spike higher and higher inside him, building faster and faster and faster. 

Wedge’s body screamed. His eyes were wide open but he couldn’t even process what he was seeing. He was close, so very close-

Wedge managed to shove his hand between his legs. He got his hand around his cock, squeezing and jerking it-

Wedge was vaguely aware of Wes’s shout, of his hips stuttering and jerking against his body. He could barely sense anything besides the pleasure surging and crashing through him like a tidal wave.

Wes collapsed, his cock slipping free as he fell beside Wedge. They were both gasping for air and shaking with the aftershocks of orgasm. As Wedge began to come back to himself, he became aware of the come splattered across his stomach and the feeling of Wes’s seed leaking out of his ass. His hips ached and he could feel the echo of Wes’s fingers squeezing his legs, no doubt leaving bruises.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Wes looked at Wedge and cocked an eyebrow. He was grinning. 

Wedge snored and hauled himself onto his side. “That… was good,” he panted.

“That was excellent,” Wes corrected. “How are you feeling?”

“Messy,” Wedge replied. He couldn’t keep fighting it and let a smile spread across his face. 

Wes laughed and bent down to kiss him. After a few minutes of making out, Wes slipped off the bed and retrieved a towel from the bathroom. 

Wedge sighed happily as Wes wiped him clean. Then, throwing the soiled towel towards the bathroom, Wes pulled the bedclothes up and back onto the bed properly. He slipped in next to Wedge and they lay contently side by side. 

“My turn tomorrow,” Wes said, suddenly sleepy. 

“Why not,” Wedge said. “We are on leave, after all.” He laughed some at that and pulled Wes to him. The other man pressed back against his stomach and threaded his fingers through Wedge’s. “Thanks for coming by.”

“Mm. Happy to.”

Silence stretched between them.

“I put the dye in Face’s refresher.”

“Of course you did.”


End file.
